Invitation To Suicide
by Jokers Sanity
Summary: Davis has on month to come up with 10 thousand dollars otherwise him and Kari are in trouble.
1. Chapter 1

Invitation to suicide

Chapter 1

P.O.V. ?

"I can't believe it I'm fucked and so is Kari'. "It's all my fault I can believe I let it get this fare". "If I don't gets the money there going to kill Kari or worse". "I only have a month to come up with 10k".

"To think this all could have been avoided, if I just learned to deal with my boring life".

"I can't even go to the cops for help that bastards got cops working for him".

"Aw man what am I going to do I got to save Kari".

**Flashback**

A young walked down the dark streets of New York. He wore a pair of black pants with lots of chains on them, a black shirt, a choker with spikes on it, and two bracelets with spikes on them.

He new this area well. This is where his kind of people lived. His kind of people were the Goths and punks. He was currently in his way to meet his girlfriend Kari Kamiya.

As he made his way down the cold streets he noticed someone being mugged by five guys. He knew well who those men where they worked for Ken Ichijouji. He controlled these parts of the city. He was well known and feared. Little did this young man know that he would soon be in the position of that man getting mugged.

Finally he thought as he made it to his girlfriend's apartment. He banged on the door three times, until someone answered. The opened to reveal a girl in her 20's. She was wearing a black skirt and a Marilyn Manson t shirt.

"Davis" she screeched. "What took you so long I thought you forgot"

"Sorry I was getting ready to leave but my car was out of gas so I had to walk".

"So what are we doing tonight"? She asked

"I was thinking we could go to a bar or something is that ok with you". Davis responded

"Of course "

**10 minutes **

Davis and Kari had made it to there favorite Goth bar. "Why don't you find us somewhere to sit Kari I got to use the bathroom". Davis said.

Kari nodded and Davis made his way to the bathroom. "Wow theres not that many people hear tonight". Davis thought.

Davis P.O.V

"I'm almost there". Davis thought. "I was about to open the door when something caught my eye, it was a door and it was half way open. "But the real thing that caught my eye was the huge pile of money sitting there on a table". "it was just sitting there waiting for someone to take it".

"If I could get my hands on that money then I could get out of this city, and go to California". I thought.

"There's nobody even watching it who's going to know if I take it".

"I make my way through the door". "I look for something to put the money in".

"I find a bag and begin stuffing the money in it". "I was about to leave when I hear a door close behind me". "O shit". I thought.

"well well well what have we her". I hear a voice form behind me say.

"I turn around to see three big thugs and one small guy with purple hair wearing a suit.

"what do you think your doing boy". The man with the purple hair asks.

"I uhh um"

"You wouldn't be trying to steel my money now would you kid". He asks again.

"Cause if you wear I would have to have my friends here rough you up".

"I ah"

"Kid do u no who I am" the man asked again.

"no" I said

"well then allow me to introduce myself"

"My name is Ken Ichijouji and your in trouble kid". "I looked into his eyes we just stared each other down".

I make a dash for the door but before I could make it I triped over something.

The bag of money goes flying into the furnace. "I stare in horror as the bag catches fire"

"O kid u just made the biggest mistake of your life". Ken said. "Get him boys"

Before I can do anything there are two guys holding me down. Ken walks up to me and looks me in the eye "Kid do you know how much money that was". He hits me and then proceeds to talk. "It was 10 thousand dollars"

"Now kid you have to choices here".

"number 1. "you bring me 10 thousand dollars but, just so you don't screw me out of it and ditch town im gonna keep that girl you walked in with and if you don't bring me the money in a month I will kill her and then you"

"number 2. "I kill you and that girl you walked in with".

"So which is it going to be"

"n..num..ber 1". I stutter.

"Good now get lost and remember what I" said ken said.

**End flashback**

"Aw man what am I going to do that was two days ago and I'm running out of time". I said to nobody.

"O well might as well head to the bar maybe I can come up with a plan while I'm drunk".

* * *

this is my second story. i got the idea from a movie ive never seen. anyway tell me what u think of it and if you want me to continue it. 


	2. Chapter 2

Invitation to suicide

Chapter 2

Davis made his way down to a club. He arrived only to find it packed with Goths and punks. He made his way over to the bar and sat down. He looked around at his surroundings he was in a place he had never been before. All the lights in this place had red bulbs making everything one color. He noticed that there where two people staring at him from across the room. He ignored them and continued observing his surroundings. The next thing he saw scared him. It was a group of people and they were doing shots, but not any regular shots they were drinking blood.

Davis started to freak out. He felt as if he just walked into a vampire movie. The group of blood drinkers started to stare back at Davis. He quickly turned his head; he didn't need any unwanted attention.

"What do you want kid" a voice asked

"Give me a beer" responded Davis

As Davis waited for his drink, he noticed that those two freaks from before slowly made there way toward him. Davis tensed a little when they sat on both sides of him. Davis had gotten a better look at them.

One of them had blond hair in a Mohawk except only the sides of his head where shaved. He had icy blue eyes that were shrunk in his head, red lipstick on, red finger nails, and smile like he had just killed someone. He was wearing a black trench coat which was closed concealed his entire body. He wore a pair of black boots that made him at least six feet.

The other person scared Davis a little because he resembled himself a lot. There were a few differences though. This man had brown hair that went down to his shoulders. He had chocolate colored eyes. He had black eyeliner on along with black nails and lips. He wore a plain black shirt and a pair of black pants.

(Can you guess who they are?)

"Hey kid me and my friend over couldn't help but notice you" The blond one was said.

"Yea you look a little down" the one with brown hairs finished.

"Yea well you would be to if you had to come up with ten thousand dollars in a month"

"Why would you need ten thousand dollars?"

"Well you see I tried steeling money from someone, but before I could get away I was caught".

"The money got caught on fire, and the money belonged to Ken Ichijouji"

"So he told me that if I don't have ten thousand dollars for him then he going to kill me and my girlfriend that he has hostage"

"The thing is I don't even care if he kills me I just want Kari to be ok"

"Well then my friend we might have a solution for you" the blond guy said

This caught Davis' attention. They both had a strange look on there faces. Davis gave them both a look of confusion.

"What is your solution" Davis asked

"Not so fast kid you don't even know our names".

"Allow me to introduce myself my name is Matt and this is Tai" Matt said.

(Who saw that coming I no I did)

"My name is Davis"

"Well Davis before we can tell you our idea we need to know if we can trust you" Tai stated

"And how would I go about gaining your trust" Davis retorted

"Don't worry about that kid all you need to do is drink" Matt said

"Drink?" Davis questioned

"Yes you can tell just what kind of person someone is by how they are drunk" Tai said

The rest of the night consisted of lots of dinking. The trio left the bar after about 10 drinks. They wondered the streets laughing and howling. They made there way back to Davis' apartment. As soon as the door was open Davis was running to the bathroom. When he got the he started puking in the toilet then he passed out.

So what do you think that's chapter 2 the ending was kinda runshed. Anyway sorry about the cliff hanger next chapter youll find out what tai and matts plan is. Also im going to fix the errors in chapter once when I get a chance.


End file.
